Paw patrol the new pup in town
It was a bright,hot day in adventure bay, the Paw patrol were having a slow day and were actually glad as they never had these very often. Two pups were sitting on a hill talking as they looked at adventure bay. They were not very far from the city. "There are many hot pups in adventure bay." said a certain chocolate lab to his best friend sitting next to him. The german shephered named Chase just looked at his little buddy and sighed "Yeah, but Skye and Everest are the cutest" "Who do you like more?" asked Zuma, " I think I like..." "Are you two talking about girls again?" asked a certain dalmation and his little furry,mixed breed buddy as they approached Chase and Zuma. "Obviously they are." stated the mixed breed named Rocky to his best friend named Marshall , "Yeah nothing new there." said Marshall as he and Rocky sat next to the other two. "What are we supposed to talk about, ballerinas dancing on one leg while eating snails" said Zuma a little annoyed. Chase just laughed after hearing this while Marshall softly growled at Zuma "Haha very funny and no " "So Chase you still havent answered my question", Zuma said turning his attention to his best buddy, "Oh, right, uhm , well I guess. Hey look a butterfly Chase " said the german shephered trying to change the subject "No,not this time, tell me, come on , Im your best buddy, you can tell me anything, remember" said Zuma as he raised his paw. Chase, while smiling high-pawed his little brother remembering that Zuma had always been there for him and Chase could always talk to him about anything "I guess I like..." Chase hesitated again "Come on buudy,just tell m... Oh my ... Wow" Zuma said "What!" asked Chase impatiently as he looked in the same direction as Zuma and he was awestruck by what he saw. A beautiful alsation with fur a golden colour that gleemed in the sun and blue eyes that even made the ocean seem colourless, she had an incredible body and two cropped ears with one floopy like Rocky's. The two pups were completely taken by this pup and could not take their eyes off her. Their tails went like crazy as they wagged back and forth and they even stuck their tongues out panting. Marshall and Rocky looked at each other and instantly noticed what had just happened. Chase and Zuma had never seen a pup so beautiful before and the two were very eager to meet her and to find out more about her. They both took a step forward and looked at each-other "What are you doing?" asked Zuma "Going over to talk to that pup over there.Why?" asked Chase, "No I was going over to talk to her." the two then quickly changed their glimces to the pup and back to each-other and in the blink of an eye the two took of sprinting as fast as they could determined to gat there first to talk to this pup. "Uh oh" said Marshall, " You could say that again" stated Rocky as he stood up. Just then Skye and Everest came walking up to the two, "Hey Marhall and Rocky, have either of you seen Chase and Zuma" "You just missed them ." said Marshall as he pointed in the direction the two took off sprinting. Everest and Skye looked and saw the two of them running in the direction of another pup. "Who is she?" asked Skye a liitle bit angry, "Not sure, but Chase and Zuma seem very eager to find out." said Rocky, "I've never seen these two so head-over-heals for a girl before." added Rocky. Everset and Skye growled after hearing this as they watched the two running of to speak to this unknown pup while Marshall and Rocky had worried expressions on their faces.